Thunderbolt
by TearingFoes
Summary: Reincarnation gone wrong, he was able to remember his previous life, but not his identity, and definitely not anyone else's. Despite being an independent twenty-odd-year-old programmer, he had to start from the beginning again, this time as a fictional character of an ongoing series which he faithfully enjoyed before. What in the world? (Denki!OC)
1. Realization

**Category:** Anime/Manga Boku no Hero Academia

 **Rating:** T

 **Language:** English

 **Genre:** Adventure, Friendship, Family, Romance

 **Character:** OC, T. Setsuna, T. Shouto

 **Summary:** Reincarnation gone wrong, he was able to remember his previous life, but _not_ his identity, and definitely not anyone else's. If having to start from the beginning again wasn't bad enough, he became a fictional character of an ongoing manga and anime series which he faithfully enjoyed as the resident clown and idiot no less! (Denki!OC)

 **Disclaimer:** For the first and last time, I do not own Boku no Hero Academia series and all credits should go to Horikoshi Kohei as the esteemed author.

* * *

 **Quick A/N**

"Talk" ; _'Thoughts' ;_ 'Phrases' ;

 _*gesture* *background sound*_ ;

 _Emphasis…_ Emphasis x2… **Emphasis x4** … _**Emphasis x8**_ … _**Emphasis x16**_ (?)

…

You get the idea. This works for the entire story so this is the first and last notice.

 **EDITED (YYYY/MM/DD)** **:** 2019/06/06

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

' _Where am I?'_ He thought quietly.

His eyes opened and he saw blinding light shining on him from above. He noticed belatedly that he was in a small wooden boat, lying on the flat surface inside. Currently, the boat was moving in a certain direction and he wondered how he got there.

He couldn't remember anything, not even his own name.

He took the time to sit up and see for himself that at the moment, the boat he was in was floating in a stream. Then he heard loud rushing sound and he turned his sight in front of him. His eyes widened as wide as saucers. Resisting was soon proven futile and together with the boat, he was completely in the mercy of the strong current, reaching the end of the stream and was now falling very quickly down the very high waterfall.

While falling, he saw images floating all surrounding him like a protective shield. Out of curiosity, he reached out to a floating image… and a part of himself seemingly woke up. Curiosity became more and more intense, he reached out toward the images one after another and soon he remembered many things, but not _everything_.

Then his trip ended and he reached the bottom of the waterfall where there was nothing but intensely shining light. The light enveloped him completely and he _knew_ somewhere in his mind that what he was about to face… It was a new beginning.

* * *

He was pretty sure that he was supposed to be bigger than he currently was. He wasn't supposed to be an infant. He wasn't supposed to, but he _was_.

He could remember roughly most of what seemed to be his life, but could not for the life of him remember any human identities and any relation he once had with other humans, his own identity, whose child he was, whether he had siblings or whether he was an only child… everything slipped through his mind. Any and all humans that appeared on his memories were faceless and soundless, strangely put.

On another hand, he could remember vaguely that he once had a best friend, entered 'elementary school', going to trips abroad, being bilingual - English and Japanese - on daily basis, graduating from 'university', etc. Everything was vague and jumbled up with no clear start and end but he could remember them and it was all _his_. He was sure of it.

And this made him an anomaly. For a very long while, he stared and observed every single thing around him in silent bewilderment, or only silence. He felt too much out of place and he didn't know how to express how he felt outwardly. He couldn't cry or scream at the unfairness because he couldn't connect his emotions with his vague and jumbled up memories. To him it all he felt like when he finished reading a chapter of a book and wondered what would happen next only to find a random chapter afterward. It was rather sad but he felt no attachment toward what happened in his own memories and couldn't bring himself to care about it.

It was a hassle, if he could be honest. He wished he could think as simply as his infant peers. He couldn't because he had known a life where he had responsibility, where he had things to do and time waited for nobody, where he was _involved_. But _no more_ … He had no such privilege now. Whether he wanted to or not he had to accept that he was chained to the very feeble body of a newborn with very limited things he could do. He had no freedom and he only felt bored since he couldn't get excited over baby toys bought for him. Truly, he wished he was oblivious. At least that would also lessen the embarrassment and humiliation he felt as his mother - and sometimes even his sister - changed his diaper and undergarment and rocked him to sleep close to their chests.

He repeated, he felt very _humiliated_ each and every time they did that to him. He wished they would stop doing that _or at least_ he could brainwash himself in thinking that _**no**_ , his sister didn't just strip him naked entirely and wiped _everything_ on his lower half _without his_ _permission!_ He had received diploma and had been working in one of the most elite companies in the whole country and yet, and _yet!_ He was reduced to a dependent piece of meat whose ability was to only cry, sleep, secrete, and eat, it was _unbelievable._

"What is it, Denki-chan? Have you gotten hungry again?" His older sister cooed. His sight was improving but he could only see clearly her bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Everything else was still blurry.

Her finger was in his grasp and he held it tightly. "Oooa…" he gurgled. That actually meant, "No stupid. You just fed me with disgustingly tasteless milk five minutes ago. What do you think I am?" or something with similar meaning to it.

"Aww… you're so precious! Fine, I'll take you outside, but only for a bit okay!" She chirped before turning to a direction and exclaiming, "Kaa-saaannn, I'm taking Denki-chan outside for a bit okayy!" He was glad she couldn't actually read his mind because she wouldn't be so nice otherwise. Believe it or not, he needed that fresh air _right now_ or else he'll snap from seeing his jail bars, namely his wooden crib bars, for too damn much.

"Be careful and pay attention, Raion!" Their mother's voice came muffled from the other room which he assumed was the kitchen.

"You heard her, bro," she said brightly to him.

Warmth bubbling in his stomach as he gurgled some more. Honestly, he loved his older sister and his current parents. They're very wonderful people despite their penchant to make him feel utter embarrassments and whatnot. ' _Yes, anything for fresh air, sis!'_ he thought happily.

It's also sad (for them) that he couldn't bring himself to think much of the family he had left, if he had any. They probably have gotten over his death too anyways. Probably. After all, like it or not, all living being would _eventually_ adapt to their surrounding and environment, and if he was adapting to his new lifestyle then slowly but surely, his family over there (again if there was any) would adapt with a life without him too. He had faith in this fact even if it was baseless.

Now, if only he could acquire more mobility and independence than what he currently has, that would be _perfect_.

.

.

.

He knew his name was Denki. He just didn't know of his surname.

His family never brought him too far from the house either, so he was in the dark of his current world. It didn't help at all really. He eventually chalked the country he now lived in as Japan since everyone was talking Japanese, so when his big-hearted sister placed him inside his stroller gently, took him out for fresh air, and coincidentally met someone she knew who greeted her with a cheerful "Hello, good afternoon!" He was first confused but not from what was said obviously. It was from what he _saw_.

"Good afternoon Rumi-chan!" His older sister chirped, returning the greeting.

"How have you been?"

"I feel great, but anyways! Meet Kaminari Denki-chan!" She chirped, introducing him. Denki did not catch on what his sister had said because his eyes - and his whole attention, curse baby short-span attention! - were locked to the appendages sticking to his sister's friend's head. His sight was bad, but he could definitely tell that the appendages on top of the girl's head were moving on their own.

"Whoaa… you're so cute!" the other girl gushed. "Hiya, I'm Usagiyama Rumi!" She exclaimed energetically. He found that he cared less about anything other than the girl's long white hair with rabbit ears on top. White _rabbit ears_.

 **What.**

"Aaa…" He responded, rather dumbfounded. His eyes were still transfixed to the two moving rabbit-ear-like apparatus on top of her head because there was no way a rabbit ears headband can move like _that._

"Look he's staring at your pretty ears, Rumi-chan!" His older sister's laughter confirmed his suspicion. It didn't help him snap out of his daze.

Your (pretty) ears _._ He didn't hear wrong right?

The girl's face turned cherry red as she whined to her sister, "Stop it, Kaminari-chan… You're making me blush!" They were having fun on their own that they didn't notice how his eyes widened as he repeated what the young girl called his sister.

Kaminari. His sister's given name was Raion while her surname was… Kaminari? That made his surname Kaminari too right? So it means his name would be… Kaminari Denki…?

As if on cue, images and images of spiky-haired-blonde-with-black-highlight who was also a pervert, an idiot, a dumb-looking person, someone who failed his midterm exam, and placed last in the class rankings, came to mind.

(Cue dark sky background with lightnings shooting behind him, then finally a thunder)

 **WHAT.**

.

.

(That was why you should pay attention when people talked, Denki *sweatdropped*)

* * *

HEY GUYS! TF here!

No! Don't. Say. Anything. Okay?

I know I should focus on one story at a time, but there was no OC!Denki story yet. I could _not_ resist, you know. In any case, we all agree that I'm the first to start the OC!Denki story right? _Right._ I sure hope I am. I think Denki was too underrated as it was. I mean, seriously! Who can hate Denki?

Anyway, I hope this story will be to your liking. Please rate and review of this story with enthusiasm so I become enthusiastic in working on updates~ I know that that's not how it worked, but _technicalities.._.

So there! I look forward to your **R &R!** See you in the next chapter~


	2. Blindsided

**EDITED (YYYY/MM/DD):** 2019/06/06

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Kaminari Denki found that panicking inside his own head was a very good way to pass the time because after he met the rabbit-eared girl who was his sister's friend, there was nothing but the anime and manga series in his mind.

It was too much. _What_ was the possibility of someone being… reborn… in a… in a…

He should stop that train of thought before he stepped into the hamster wheel all over again. He had no time left for hesitancy. He had already turned four years old, his quirk could manifest anytime now, and the countdown to his and to the world's end would start really soon.

There was really no more time to waste.

.

In the end, he decided that he would simply pack his bags and ran away at the first sight of any of the character from the series. He didn't think it would be hard at all.

He knew how wrong he was the moment he encountered a _tiny_ and crying Tokage Setsuna at the park with nobody else but him in the immediate vicinity. He cursed each and every deity he knew for his rotten luck. What he ever did to deserve an encounter completely against his wish, he would never know.

Even after seeing for himself how panicked the girl was as she clutched to the empty socket of her arm - she looked _very_ scared and confused - his four-year-old self was still reluctant to help, mainly because his sister was supposed to be away only for a moment to get an ice cream for each of them and he was sure that his sister would do better in helping the girl compared to him. But despite his reluctance, his golden eyes were glued tightly to her tiny trembling form. Somewhere in his mind he wondered how long he should stay there doing nothing but wait for people who may not come anytime soon. For all he knew his sister was also sidetracked with something along the way and wouldn't arrive in another hour. Then what was he waiting for?

More time passed and Denki couldn't stand the small girl's heart-wrenching cries anymore. Hesitant and unsure, he slid down from the bench he was sitting while reading his favorite story book and walked cautiously to the green-haired girl. In her current state, she may very well be a ticking time bomb for him.

Denki knew he was already doomed the moment he wondered _what_ he could actually _do_ , powerless and small as he was, and decided to offer the girl a hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked rather awkwardly. The girl didn't notice however and instead clutched to him tightly enough that Denki felt a bit suffocated.

"M-My arm!" she sobbed. "M-My arm fell out!"

If Denki didn't know what might have occurred, he would totally be grossed out by that desperate exclamation. But he _knew_. "Then stop crying," he chided. "Let's go look for it together okay?"

"T-together? T-the other kids I was playing with all ran a-away," the girl hiccuped, her tears were positively unstoppable. Combined with her words, she successfully tugged on his already weak heart strings.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for nee-chan but she's still gone. We can look for your arm together for now," he said quietly, trying his best to wipe her eyes. Sometimes his limbs just didn't want to follow his lead and trying to do things gently always proved to be so much more of a challenge than brushing his teeth. There's no gentleness in him brushing his own teeth.

He succeeded in not thinking about about his and the world's bleak future as he focused on wiping the girl's eyes gently. He really hoped he did well enough.

"O-okay…" she hiccuped again. Her eyes were red and her face was wet from tears and sweat, but she proved to be quite a cute girl. It was clear that she was still shaken and scared though.

"But first you have to calm down and drink water," he said, tugging on her hand toward the bench he was sitting on moments ago. He opened the bottle cap and offered his water bottle which she accepted with her one hand. She drank from it without even questioning him and he didn't know whether to be angry or happy that she wasn't wary or cautious with him at all. His manly pride _hurt_.

She returned the bottle back to him and he put the cap on it again. He then put the bottle on top of his storybook on the bench before holding her hand. Inwardly, he hoped his belongings would still be there when he return because he rather liked both his water bottle and the book.

"Okay, so where did your arm fall out?" He asked bluntly.

The girl wiped her eyes and snot with the sleeve of the hand he was holding before smiling shyly. He glanced to the snot sticking to the sleeve and glistening under the sunlight and decided he would let it slide this _one_ time because she was cute. It _was_ rather disgusting, but children have worse tendencies and he could name a few disgusting things the children in his kindergarten class did on daily basis. He could tolerate a cute girl's snot at least.

"Umm… I think I came from there…?" She spoke up, her voice was soft.

He looked to the way she was pointing at and resisted not to make a face. After all, there was no way she came from there. That road headed to the main road with cars and all. "Let's start looking around here, then we can go there," he decided quietly while gesturing to the area where she was standing at not too long ago.

"Okay…" the girl agreed quite obediently that he wondered if it was really the same chatty, headstrong, and provocative Tokage Setsuna from the series.

Still… _seriously_. The girl should be glad he was more mature and definitely more patient than his true toddler self. He sincerely doubted that he would stick around and find a stranger's missing arm, cute as the stranger was, otherwise.

.

They didn't find the arm in the end but the girl had a brand new arm which had regrown by the time his older sister returned with two ice cream and a plastic bag full of undoubtedly newly bought books. She grinned sheepishly when he looked pointed to her until she took out a plastic-wrapped children storybook from the heavy-looking plastic bag. He took the book with a small excited smile until he noticed his sister's smug look. Denki's smile fell and he huffed, deciding to let the older girl get away with it. She bought him a new storybook after all.

After he explained to his fourteen-year-old sister what happened and who the girl was, his sister gave the girl her ice cream, apologizing to both of them for going away for too long. His sister didn't have to, but the big bright sparkly gaze the small girl had on her eyes when she received the ice cream made it hard for him to simply brand her as a random lost little girl and be done with it. Then he found out that she was _not_ a random girl because her name really was Tokage Setsuna and she lived in a house just a row behind his which wasn't far at all.

Not only that, he had a feeling that with how smitten his sister was to the girl, Denki's plan to make an U-turn in face of familiar characters had just gone down through the drain. It was a really short-lived plan but there was near to zero possibility of it succeeding. So he sensibly decided that the wisest choice was to abandon it and think of other alternative plans which were more realistic.

As he enjoyed his new book, he felt weight on his shoulder. He sighed when he realized what it was, or rather _who_ it was. Of course it was the girl, now deep asleep with her head on his shoulder and her hands still holding to the cup of her unfinished ice cream.

Then he saw the gleeful look his sister's had on her face and he wondered what he had just signed up to.

* * *

He could never be prepared for the day his quirk manifested. Or for the sheer pain of it.

The day started with him feeling a bit fuzzy and dazed in the head. He naturally chalked it as sleepiness since he did sleep a bit later from watching news of All Might's newest achievement in the living room with his older sister the previous night. He didn't think much when he saw his hair to be spikier and messier than the usual when he passed by the full-length mirror while heading to the bathroom either. It sometimes happened.

He also didn't find anything amiss when he entered the bathroom while carrying his towel and completely missed the very subtle sparks around him as he hang his towel where he could reach it later when he was done taking shower.

It was only when he turned on the shower and felt what it was like being completely electrocuted from head to toe that he finally realized that something was really _really_ wrong.

.

.

.

The next time he woke up, he found himself staring to white ceiling, white walls, white bed sheet, and white cabinets. It was the hospital. He opened his mouth with difficulty. "Why-

Before he could finish, all of the sudden his whole body jerked hard and he groaned in utter pain. His whole body felt on fire that he almost missed a female voice informing that he was awake. "Sensei, Kaminari-kun has woken up!"

"Denki-chan!" His older sister exclaimed, rushing to him immediately.

"W- what happened?" He tried to voice out. His throat hurt very much.

"Your quirk manifested and you electrocuted yourself. It was intense enough that you caused the whole neighborhood a blackout and received severe burns all over your body," his sister explained. "It's been over a week since you passed out, and your body is still healing."

Oh… _oh_.

"...it… hurts, nee-chan…" he whispered, tears welling involuntarily in the corner of his eyes. His eyes spun and he couldn't see his sister crying for him.

"It does but please bear with it. The pain will eventually go away and I will buy you ice cream then, so you have to be patient and let your body heal," her sister said comfortingly, holding his wrapped hand.

He hoped the pain will go away soon because it hurt so much. He didn't know how painful having a quirk was. The people in the series should have explained in detail how awful one could get from their quirks as his body flinched hard and pain shot through his body again.

 _'Oh kami, let this hell end quickly as you can, please,'_ he thought desperately from the sheer pain coursing all over his body.

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2019 by yours truly, TF~

I'm sorry for not being able to update and I'm sorry you have to deal with my repeated apologies. No amount of apology would be enough without action, so I shall stop apologizing and start the action. I'll try hard to, at least.

I'm not making excuses when I say the latter half of university life is no joke. I barely have any time to myself as it is. Anyway, after months of disappearing, I felt the strong urge to rewatch the whole series again to refresh my knowledge of the BNHA verse and I just finished the first season when there are three seasons of the series already.

I really have a long way to go.

In any case, I decided that Kaminari Denki wouldn't be Kaminari Denki without his Electrification, so there. As in regards of personality, I took notes of Cancer individuals, and in regards of Tokage Setsuna… they're both born in Saitama Prefecture. _Who knew?_

Last but not least, I wish us all a fulfilling new year with countless new opportunities, plans going smoothly and successfully, and absolutely no regrets in the end.

And please don't forget to **R &R**. Your reviews, constructive criticisms, and of course, follows & favorite notices, are my bread and butter. See you in the next chapter, bye now~


	3. Best Option

**Quick A/N:**

WhAt cHaPtEr iS tHis? It's Chapter _Three_. Please see explanations in the bottom. Thanks!

Thank you so much for your follows, favorites, and review. You looking forward to more of this story keeps me going for sure. Thank you all so much :))

 **REVISED (YYYY/MM/DD):** 2019/06/06

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Denki was released from the hospital with certain bracelets, choker, and ankle bracelets that prevent electricity quirk to pass through to his head, hands, and feet. Not only that, he was to wear long-sleeved shirts, long pants, socks, and shoes. All this was to keep everyone around him from harm because of his quirk. It did not keep _him_ from harm, however. He would still get self-electrocution with the right triggers, like water, but it wasn't anything the hospital staffs can help with. He has to get used to his own quirk and be able to control it himself.

That's how his father convinced his mother, sister, and him that moving to the city where he works at would be the best idea. Not only that he could personally train him (he's the one he got his quirk from), his older sister's dream high school was there too.

" _You're moving away?!"_ Setsuna blurted with wide disbelieving eyes.

They had been friends for months now so it was only right that he told her, even if they didn't go to the same pre-school and thus didn't meet each other all the time.

"Will we stop being friends then? I don't want that! Don't go, Denki-kun!" Was exclaimed through wet eyes and trembling body. The girl wasn't as shy and timid as before, she's a lot more confident and cheerful now, but this change-for-the-better might be because of him. Her looks and quirk had been made fun of but Denki had made it vocally clear that her seaweed-like wavy hair isn't less beautiful than shiny straight black hair, her pointy teeth actually looked badass, and her quirk was something everyone would be envious of because of how versatile it _could be_. Their peers were just still too stupid to realize it and Denki had been nothing but sincere while telling that to her _repeatedly_ , but now that he's going to move away, he wondered if the girl would revert to her old self. Denki certainly didn't want that to happen.

"I can't change the fact that I'm moving away, but we're _not_ going to stop being friends," Denki declared, standing up. "Let's go find nee-chan. She can help us make our own emails. Then we can send messages to each other every day. I'm sure kaa-san won't mind I use her mobile phone to call your mom's phone so we can chat to each other too."

"We'll still be friends? It's possible?" Setsuna questioned desperately through tear-streaked face. It made Denki throw his arms around the girl and hug her tightly.

"Nana-chan, I want to be friends with you even if we'll live far apart," he said, full of assurance.

And that was how his friendship with Tokage Setsuna continued even though they were one prefecture apart from each other, Denki being in Kanagawa and Setsuna being in Saitama.

* * *

Musutafu City was a city in Kanto Region's Kanagawa prefecture, somewhere between Tokyo and Shizuoka. It's much closer to Shizuoka than it was to Tokyo, but it didn't really matter because there was high speed bullet trains that connected major cities (Musutafu being one of them), developed highways, intercity trains, efficient underground train railways in the city, and bus stops to even the remote areas of the city.

It's the city which was highly influential in the series. It's where U.A Academy, USJ, Endeavor's home, the place where All Might can be literally found after retiring, and All Might's successor's home, were located. It's not just _some random city_ and the worst part of it? It was the very city that Denki was going to live from now on. It meant that even if Denki wanted to be uninvolved very _very_ much, the world wasn't going to let him do that because there was _**no way**_ the place he now lived in would be uninvolved.

But then again, even if he escaped to the most countryside place he could find, All Might was still going to lose his powers and retire and there's no safe place anymore with the looming threat of villains. If he thought of it logically, graduating from hero course to earn license to use quirk in public was the best option he has because using quirks without license is a Crime (with capital C) and there were strict punishments involved. But having license meant he also had the duty to fight in front lines and help and protect civvies in all kinds of situations which in turn raised the chance of him dying while performing his duties.

In the end, there was no safe option and it couldn't be more vexing to him. He wanted to live his life peacefully without getting involved with fights and deaths…

"This is the apartment building we will be living in," his father announced, breaking his frustrating thoughts. "It's called M Karat and it's very private and elite. It has excellent security system, excellent maintenance, thorough evacuation procedures, and it's the home of many top heroes."

Denki's golden-colored eyes looked to the magnificent-looking skyscraper before they slid to his father. "Tou-san," he spoke up absently, wondering why he never thought to ask.

"Hm?"

"What do you do? You said you're an office worker but so was Kenta-kun's father and yet why is it we have big house and Kenta-kun's family don't?" Denki voiced intelligently. All this time he had been very careful in expressing his thought. Denki decided not to talk about information that he did not gain himself. After all, while it's one thing to be labeled as genius, it's wholly another thing to be labeled as a seer. And Denki certainly didn't want to be known as a seer.

"Huh…" his father mused, his golden eyes were reflected to the front center rear mirror. It was considering and thoughtful. "Where does that come from?"

Denki shook his head. "I have wanted to ask when I had study group in Kenta-kun's house but I always forget about it," he said quietly.

"Ah… Hmm…"

"You're being so difficult, Dear," his mother voiced dryly. "If you don't give Denki clear answer he's going to make crazy assumptions."

That made his sister snort from beside him.

"Kaa-san, Denki is scarily sharp-witted and intelligent. I'm sure whatever he had in mind is nearly accurate, if not already accurate and on-point," the teen said confidently.

There was surprise and owlishness in his father's gaze and Denki knew expectations when he saw it. "Oh? Then how about taking a guess first? I'll clear it up afterward, Denki," the man said easily. There was curiosity in the man's gaze and Denki couldn't blame him. His father was rarely home so he knew him the least in the family. His older sister knew him _the best_ since whenever she had time she spent it with him. Their mother knew him the second best because she only paid him half of her attention with the other half going to her from-home work.

Denki thought about it as they entered the parking area. "Tou-san _is_ an office worker, but you must have high position in the company…" he trailed, racking his head for clues and hints that might help him. "... I think it has something to do with heroes. Either a hero agency or support equipment company or the police…" he bit his lower lip. "Not police… it's…" he murmured, thinking hard.

 _Flashback_

" _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU PROMISED! YOU BETTER GET THAT STUFF TO THE OFFICE TODAY, KALEI-_

 _Flashback ended._

"A hero agency, and you're the… head? Vice-head? And the agency has influence?"

"See? I know Denki would get it right." His sister looked smug as hell. She really knew he could get it right.

"How?!" His mother asked, completely baffled. "Did you tell him, Raion?"

"Nope~"

It was to be expected when his parents looked to him like he was a puzzle to solve. It's obvious that they're also intellectuals. "Explain, Son."

So he did.

"It's a guess. In your office at home the papers have a lot of words with small sizes, all of it seem difficult to read so you must not have lied about working in office. Sometimes you yell things that sounds like it's about work on your mobile phone. If someone doesn't have influence then they would be begging desperately, not yelling. Then you call the people you speak to in phone calls with not-names, like Lotus and Kala… Kaii… aa… Karedosu? Not only that there's time tou-san talk about getting -something- delivered to the office because -someone- needed it because there's no spare and you look to the news very seriously and made a face even if it's about heroes capturing villains which should be good news."

This time, even his sister was left speechless. His father was so shocked that he almost crash the luxurious SUV to the giant column that supported the skyscraper.

"All time you weren't 'guessing' and got it right, but rather you come up with your own conclusions?!" His sister screeched.

Denki blinked slowly. "Is it different?" He asked, bewildered.

"Of course it is! Guessing means you use your instinct and intuition instead of actually using your brain!"

Huh… Denki really didn't know.

"I do that too, but I wouldn't talk about it. If I sound so sure when I don't have clear reasons for it, won't it be bad if I get it wrong?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Sensei says lying is bad, accusing others is bad, and telling people things halfway is bad. So I thought… I shouldn't say it if I can't explain it."

That made his father, mother, and sister looked to him in brand new light.

"So was I right?"

That made his father to let out guffaws of laughter.

* * *

His father who also has Electrification quirk, had a hero license and was really the head of a hero agency. Denki didn't recognize any of the heroes he listed but it wouldn't be surprising. He only knew the top heroes ten years from now after all.

His mother, she's a hero who worked as information gatherer in her husband's company. Her quirk was Me Flash. It allows her whole body to feel the world in slow motion. The more he heard of it the more he thought that it was similar with Uraraka Ochako's Gravity quirk. Their mother had similar drawback too.

Then there was his sister. His sister who has the same quirk as their mother entered U.A Academy's Support Department. It had been her hobby and her dream to be someone who can make cool equipments that can support heroes. The moment she showed promise, their parents let her run wild with her ideas as long as it stayed in her notebooks until she has proper teacher to supervise her.

And lastly, there's him. He was sure he changed _something_ by showcasing his intelligence the other day, because he can say it with confidence that Kaminari Denki was _unlikely_ to have learnt martial arts by the time he entered U.A. Not only that, it was unlikely that his parents _personally trained_ _him_ with menu that became his personal Hell. His mother taught him what she knew best, that was… _everything_ regarding to information, and his father trained him in regarding his quirk. They were being very _very_ strict to him and Denki became quite scared and wary of their mere presence. Most of the time it's the sign of Study and Training Time.

Because his mother worked from home, Denki liked being at school more in all honesty. Denki never thought he would feel that way. His sister laughed so loud and hard and to the point of rolling on the floor when he told her that.

Right… _School_.

He entered a private elementary school and was classmates with one of the important characters. It was _Todoroki Shouto_. Denki didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He decided he didn't care about death and blood and fight anymore.

He decided to just go with the flow. It would be less exhausting and tiring and it would help Denki who was already so very tired and weary of resisting what the world wanted of him: to stop trying to be uninvolved.

And seeing the quiet two-colored hair and eyed boy who had yet to be scarred for life, _literally_ , Denki's only thought was, ' _... Fine…_ _ **I get it**_ _okay?'_

It was accompanied with a long-suffering sigh. Denki bid farewell to the peaceful life he dreamt of. It had been a short-lived but still a wonderful dream, at least.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I had this prepared to be upload on May 29th but really! I knew I shouldn't have waited at all haha. As you can see… it's not yet the start of the series but d- don't worry! It's in the fifth chapter so it's not for long anymore.

Anyway, happy 1st year anniversary to this Thunderbolt story~

 **R &R **I'm waiting for your thoughts about this development! Tee hee~

.

.

Refer to above " **WhAt cHaPtEr iS tHis? It's Chapter** _ **Three**_ **. Please see explanations in the bottom. Thanks!** " TF wanted to explain!

Soo… I'm done with outlines of the eighth chapter when "No this isn't what I want it to be like!" became very intense in my mind. I couldn't _not_ revise it after that. I thought it would be better to get the revision out of the way _now_ instead _later_.

By the way there's difference between **EDITED** and **REVISED** alright?

Thank you for your understanding, I'm sorry! I love you! Please keep looking forward to this story! _*grovel on the floor*_


End file.
